


Potentate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [862]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A different take on the start of Tony and Gibbs working relationship.





	Potentate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/10/2001 for the word [potentate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/10/potentate).
> 
> potentate  
> One who possesses great power or sway; a ruler, sovereign, or monarch.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #508 Good.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Potentate

Tony knew as soon as he met Gibbs that he was a good man. That wasn't to say he was nice. Gibbs was a bastard through and through. Still it was his goodness that allowed Tony to trust in him as a potentate even after all his struggles with authority figures.

He’d seen the inside of a jail cell one too many times both in college and in his undercover career. The truth was he’d picked up more of his father’s traits than he wanted to admit. The police departments he’d worked at had been corrupted enough that they hadn’t really set a better example.

Tony had always wanted to help people and do good with his life. He grasped onto Gibbs’ offer like a lifeline and hoped that the good in Gibbs would rub off on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
